


Floating.

by pdot1123



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123
Summary: A man summarizing and musing his final moments.
Kudos: 1





	Floating.

The low beeping of my snub fighter is masked by the beeping and clicking of the ship's console. I gaze out in the endless abyss of space, tinted by the sealed neutronium infused glass of my cockpit, and the many colorful diagnostics reports of my breathing helmet. All I can see is the massive metal circlet which allows us to fly through the boundless void, like a mighty halo created by some more glorious power, all highlighted by the red and blue lasers lights of humankind. I feel the oxygen slipping from my lips, and my ship slowly fades farther and farther from the Fermirätsel Gate. My mind begins to fade to a soft, uncaring realm, perhaps created by some unknowable deity who loves me, like a benevolent father, who allows all my worldly troubles to be done away by a slow, dark nothingness which ran from the corners of my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Like tears in rain.


End file.
